Talk:Asura Ōtsutsuki
Asura with SPSM/Power from his dad? This may be (very) late and I apologize, I didn't know how to add comments in the talk page. I just want to know why Asura is added as a user of Six Paths Sage Mode? Yeah I agree that he uses Six Paths Senjutsu, but Six Paths Sage Mode? What? Isn't that mode unique to Naruto and Naruto alone? Six Paths Sage Mode is the result of Naruto combining the Six Paths Chakra he was given from Hagoromo with his own Senjutsu chakra, hence the toad eyes being part of the cross pupils. One can assume that Asura didn't have Sage Mode. That leads me to my next point, when was it said that Hagoromo gave Asura? I feel like what Hagoromo said is being misinterpreted. Can we please discuss about this? --UltimaDude (talk) 01:04, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :Considering that both of Asura's incarnates (Naruto and Hashirama) don't inherently come with Six Paths Senjutsu, means Asura didn't either, but he certainly exhibited it later on as of his usage of Truth Seeking Balls--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:36, March 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Neither Asura nor Naruto were able to use Wood Release like Hashirama could, so mentioning Naruto and Hashirama as to say why he was given power is not a really good argument. Asura is the direct descendant of Hagoromo, so why is it hard to believe that he has his own SPS, just a watered-down of Hagoromo's? It's just like Indra's MS looking like a watered-down version of Hagoromo's Rinnegan--UltimaDude (talk) 20:21, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :::Because SPS isn't an innate Asura incarnate thing, yet Asura came to possess it eventually as of his usage of TSB. Wood Release didn't have anything with Hashirama having been an Asura incarnate as far as we know. Hagoromo said he had given power only to Asura which was a mistake corrected by giving power to both of his 'sons' this time. People argue that this power mentioned given to Asura was leadership of Ninshuu, but if that's the case, then he would have made Naruto and Sasuke both successors to Ninshuu and tell them to spread the teachings, but instead he gave them both actual powers, speaking in the same context as giving power to Asura was mentioned.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:33, March 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::So what if it isn't an innate Asura thing? It still goes with the Sage's "body" thing as all of his incarnates have. He is the son of the SoSP. Indra didn't get butthurt because Hagoromo gave Asura some of his power, it was because he was given leadership of Ninshuu. It was that decision that Hagoromo regretted. You can use multiple meanings of a word in the same phrase. Hagoromo had no reason to give either of his sons his actual power, just like he had no reason to give Naruto and Sasuke leadership of Ninshuu--UltimaDude (talk) 19:30, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Well the context pretty much implies it was an actual power. Wouldn't make much sense for someone to reference spaghetti but talk about eggs in the sentence.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:51, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :What he said is still being taken out-of-context. If Hagoromo really gave Asura, power then he would of said so straight up. But he only mentions handing over the leadership of Ninshuu to Asura and Asura's power blossoming. It was the former that started to whole Indra vs Asura feud and it is that Hagoromo was referring to when mentioning power in regards to his sons--UltimaDude (talk) 18:19, March 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Hagoromo was talking about having given power to Naruto and Sasuke stating that it had been a mistake to give power to just Asura and giving power to Sasuke was a correction of said mistake.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:29, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :::He gave Asura power, as in authority of Ninshuu, which is what he regretted. Not to mention, Hagoromo didn't say he give the same to Naruto as he supposedly did with Asura. Hagoromo had absolutely no reason to give Asura some of his power. He wanted one of his sons to be his successor of Ninshuu and he chose Asura, which made Indra butthurt, and thus started the brother's feud.--UltimaDude (talk) 19:28, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Chapters 692, 693--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:33, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :My point still stands. It was Hagoromo's decision to give Asura the leadership of Ninshuu that started the feud and him giving Naruto and Sasuke some of his power that continued the feud until it ended--UltimaDude (talk) 16:55, March 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Can we also go back to the other part of the question about whether Asura even has Six Paths Sage Mode? Hagoromo is a confirmed user of Six Paths Senjutsu, but not Six Paths Sage Mode. Who's to say Asura can't have it in some other undefined way like his father?--BeyondRed (talk) 03:11, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :::@UltimaDude, there's a thing such as reading from context. Doesn't make sense to talk about actual powers given to Naruto and Sasuke in relation to Ninshuu leadership that was given to Asura. Ninshuu is not a power, I thought Asura's philosophy was 'Love' to achieve peace while it was Indra's 'Power' so wouldn't make sense for Hagoromo to call Ninshuu leadership power, since the reason Asura was chosen instead is because of love philosophy in the first place. Hence it's quite obvious that Hagoromo meant having given an actual power to Asura. @Beyond, the two ways to get Six Paths Senjutsu is either to be a Ten-Tails jinchuuriki or be blessed by Hagoromo's power, Asura wasn't Ten-Tails jinchuuriki so just like Naruto who got blessed and got Six Paths Sage Mode, so must have been Asura.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:02, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :Except that you're taking things out-of-context. It doesn't make sense for Hagoromo to talk about giving Asura some of his actual power and regret that it caused his son's feud when such a thing happen. Read between the lines. Authority is considered power and it is that power that Hagoromo gave to Asura, not some of his actual power. Hagoromo giving Asura actual power wouldn't make any sense if he himself said that Asura's own power blossomed and it was because he got help from his friends and allies. I agree with BeyondRed. It makes no sense whatsoever to have Asura as a user of SPSM, if he doesn't have/wasn't shown with a chakra cloak and crossed pupils. Asura can use SPS with his own power, just like his dad, since his dad is the freaking Sage of Six Paths. It is just like how Indra can use Perfect Susanoo with only his MS--UltimaDude (talk) 19:33, March 21, 2016 (UTC) So are we going to continue the discussion? --UltimaDude (talk) 21:02, April 14, 2016 (UTC)